shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
IzuSeri
IzuSeri is the het ship between Izumo Kusanagi and Seri Awashima from the K Project fandom. Canon First Season Awashima and Kusanagi don't have many scenes together, since they are part of two rival clans, both in high rank, but their relationship is revealed quite early during the season, when Awashima mentions a certain bartender she often visits. While it is not explicitly said that they are in a relationship, there are a lot of hints. During the scene when Awashima visits HOMRA, Kusanagi seems to know a lot about her unique taste (particularly that she loves to put red bean paste to every food and drink), and they discuss delicate matters about the relationship of the Red and Blue clan without any hesitation. Kusanagi also talks a lot with Awashima about personal matters, that he rarely mentions to anyone, including the members of the Red Clan. Later, they also work together in the finale, when the Silver King returns, completely outside of their normal ranks. K: Missing Kings In the movie, Awashima is the only one who knows Kusanagi went to Dresden to search for the new Red King. They talk several times via phone, even when Kusanagi doesn't make contact with his clan. They also discuss Awashima's work and problems, regarding the Blue King's Sword of Damocles. K: Return of Kings A flashback, shows the two fighting during a clash between the Red and Blue Clans - Kusanagi accidentally ends up ripping Awashima's uniform during the fight. He apologizes, and later even says he will make it up to her, once again hinting a further relationship between the two. In the present storyline, Awashima is struggling with the responsibility, that if her King's Sword of Damocles starts to fall, as second-in-command, she would be the one who has to kill him. Meanwhile Kusanagi is trying to support the new Red King, Anna, who took over the clan after the death of Mikoto. Later, they are both present, when an alliance is made between the Red, Blue, and Silver Clans, and during the season, they even have an infiltration mission together, when they are present on a ball organized by members of the Green Clan. When Reisi is dismissed from his position as Captain of SCEPTER 4, as second-in-command, Awashima takes over - Kusanagi tries to help, and motivate the dying Blue King. In the end, Awashima can rally the clan, and despite the orders, they return to their king - who, partly thanks to Kusanagi - is ready to fight again. K: Seven Stories The relationship is confirmed to be canon in the Seven Stories episode: "Nameless Song: Circle Vision". Here, the characters get trapped in the dream of a perfect world, where nobody died, and they live their life, with a rivaling, but friendly relationship between the clans. When Awashima starts to suspect that they are actually in an illusion, she visits Kusanagi - since his bar is full of sleeping members of the Red Clan, they talk outside, where Kusanagi mentions that they are dating out in the street. Fanon IzuSeri is a popular ship, but they don't have many fanfiction which focus on them - they are mostly supporting characters in fanfiction focusing on Sarumi or MikoRei pairings. They are also the only romantic pairing confirmed to be canon in K Project. They are the fifth most written pairing in the fandom, the most written het ship, and the most written ship for both characters. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia *Awashima's name also hints the relationship - her first name, Seri is derived from the name of Suseri-hime in the Japanese mythology, who was the wife of the deity of Izumo-taisha. *Kusanagi and Awashima are often depicted together on official art for the series. *Kusanagi always calls Awashima on her first name, but she sometimes calls him on his last name.